


Alone Together

by iellawritestonight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: What happens when you’re stranded in the desert with the one person you hate?





	1. You Should Have...

You didn’t hate your job. There were just a couple of cons to the pro’s.

One: conferences, two: Kylo Ren.

Kylo never did anything to you. Well, if you don’t count taking the promotion you’d been working hard for for three years in his first two weeks of working in your office nothing, then yeah, Kylo never did anything to you. You would have been fine with it if he didn’t come around and rub it into your face every single business day of the week.

Now you were heading to a conference with him, and only him. It would have been bearable if you were allowed to take a plane, you could survive two hours and a ride to your separate hotel rooms, but due to budget cuts, all the company could spare was a car. So, for the last six hours you’d been cramped in a small car with the man you loathed, while heading to a event which you equally loathed.

“We have to stop for gas.” You said as the two of your rode past a gas station.

“We’ll be fine. I’ll stop at the next gas station.” Kylo insisted.

“We’re in the middle of the dessert, I would rather not take the chance.”

“I said, we’ll be fine, L/n.” Kylo huffed.

“I don’t want to be stranded in the desert just because you want to be stubborn Ren. Just turn around and fill up the tank, and get some mints, your breath is kicking.” You scrunched up your nose in fake disgust.

“Haha.” Kylo mocked, but you didn’t miss him discreetly checking his breath, then turning to scowl at you, realizing you were just messing with him. “We’ll make it to the next station.”

You rolled your eyes, smirking to yourself that you had gotten to him. You reached to your side and pulled the lever, laying back in your seat. The lack of sleep you had gotten last night finally catching up to you.

As soon as you closed your eyes and started drifting off to sleep, the radio blasted inside the car. You shot up, and looked at a smiling Kylo. You narrowed your eyes and turned down the radio, turning back over, and beginning to settle down again. As soon as you were, the music blasted again.

“Ren, stop it!” You yelled over the music that was already giving you a headache.

“Ren, stop it!” He mocked, matching your volume.

You turned your body all the way around to look at him with disbelief. “Are you mocking me? What are you six?”

“Are you mocking me? What are you six?”

“That is not how I sound.”

“That is not how I sound. Yes, you do, L/n. All high pitched and annoying.”

Your mouthed dropped, surprised he would even say something like that. “Well if you think I’m annoying, how about you let me go to sleep, at least unconscious we don’t have to deal with each other.”

“Deal.” Kylo said, turning down the music, cloaking the car in silence aside from the hum of the engines.

You huffed, turning back over and closing your eyes yet again.

He hated you, or maybe that’s whatever he told himself went he saw your face, and his heart fluttered. He decided to mistake it for anger instead of recognizing it as love.

Your name was beautiful, he loved–hated– saying it, and he hated it when you said his. He hated your angry, witty remarks that would make him want to keep the banter going. He hated the way you rolled your beautiful eyes at him, or how you seemed to always be smiling when you thought he wasn’t around.

Your smile was beautiful, every minute he missed seeing it. He missed seeing your face.

That’s when you turned over to go to sleep, he’d raised the volume. Even angry, your face was still beautiful. He snuck glances at you while mocking you in order to keep the argument going, to see your face. It was childish, he knew that, but he didn’t care.

Why couldn’t he just have a normal conversation with you? He missed the two weeks before he got promoted, the two of you had talked a lot. He was building up the courage to ask you out, but alas, his grandfather had other plans, requesting him to take his place when he retired.

Kylo knew how bad you must have felt, you’d been talking about that promotion for weeks, sure that you were going to get it. He knew that you’d been devastated when Snoke announced that he was taking Vader’s place instead of you. He had seen the look of betrayal on your face, the moment your friendship ended, and your hatred began.

And now he looked beside him, the calmest he had seen you around him for months.

Kylo looked back to the road, feeling the car slow dramatically, then sputtering to a stop.

He sighed, then groaned, letting out a loud “COME ON!”, waking you from your sleep.

You groaned, rolling over in your seat and glaring at Kylo.

“You ran out of gas, didn’t you?” You asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes, stretching your arms.

“No…”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Yes…” He told the truth.

You smirked, “I told you so.”

“Shut up.” Kylo rolled his eyes, and took out his phone, seeing if there was any cell service.

You reached up to the rear view mirror and pressed the onstar button. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Sighing, you pulled out your own phone, not seeing any service on your phone either.

“No service?” Kylo asked.

You shook your head, getting out of the car, and retrieving your bag from the trunk.

“Where are you going?” Kylo asked, look back at you out of the window.

“I’m going to start walking. Nothing is going to happen if we just sit here, maybe we’ll get lucky and there’ll be a gas station up the road.” You stated, walking past the car in the direction you were heading.

A few moments later, you heard the closing of the trunk, and the doors of the car locking. Kylo ran to catch up to you before you got too far away.

You looked over seeing him squinting his eyes, a hand being used as makeshift shade, looking around for any sign of civilization. You sighed, noticing his cap, facing backwards and sunglasses on top of them, sitting unused.

You moved your purse to your other hand, grabbing Kylo’s arm in order to stop him. You shook your head, and reached up to take his sunglasses off, placed them on his eyes, then turned his cap around.

Kylo stared at you, wanting to thank you, but also confused on why you would do something to help him out.

“You’re welcome.” You sighed and moved your purse back, continuing to walk again.

—-

“I told you to stop for gas.” You complained again.

Kylo rolled his eyes, “For the last time. I’m sorry. I thought we could make it!”

“You should have listened to me. If you had, my feet wouldn’t be hurting so much and we could have made it there by now!”

“You’re the one who wanted to get out and walk!” Kylo shot back.

“Don’t put this on me! I didn’t want to come anyways. You could have just stranded yourself out here for all I care, but no, you insisted I come with you to this stupid conference, and since you’re my boss, I can’t say no to you, can I?”

“Oh, you’re not going to bring that up again?” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“I sure am!” You stopped, bringing your hands to your hips. “I’ve worked in that department for three years! I have way more experience than you, yet they promoted you at three weeks all because your grandaddy wanted them to!”

The two of you had this conversation before. Kylo knew it was wrong, how they took your dream job away from you, but there was nothing he could do about it. He’d tried quitting, offering you as the right choice, but Snoke wouldn’t let him. He should have tried harder.

Kylo sighed, and looked at your with sad eyes, thanking the stars that you couldn’t see through his sunglasses.

When you had voiced you rant, you weren’t thinking of the consequences. You were mad, you’d deserved that job, everyone knew it. What caught you off guard, was Kylo’s reaction.

The shade from his hat had tricked his glassed into thinking they were inside again, making his eyes noticeable. You could see every emotion, and what you saw was sadness and guilt.

Kylo looked off into the distance, seeing a building with a sign that said ‘Jakku’s Lone Motel’.

“There’s a hotel right up the road. Let’s go.” He said and started the trek towards the motel.

You followed silently.

—-

You entered the motel lobby, groaning silently because the heat didn’t let up much.

The Lady behind the desk, perked up, seeing the potential customers entering her lobby. “Welcome.”

“Thank you. Our car ran out of gas a few miles back, do you know if anyone can help us out?” You asked, setting your bags against the counter.

“I do, but they’re all the way in town for a festival, probably won’t be able to get out of here for a couple of hours and you don’t want to be out there in the dark! How bout y’all get a room, stay a while. I’ll take off five percent!” The woman talked fast, not giving the two of you the chance to think about what she was saying, or refuse the deal she was proposing.

Kylo turned to you mouthing a “wow”. You nodded in agreement.

She clearly wanted the two of you to stay there for the night.

Kylo spoke up, silently hoping not to trigger another spiel of information, “I think we’ll just wait for the time being.”

“Suit yourself.” She said, her voice perky, but not at all kind. She picked up her phone and dialed whoever it was to come help the two of you.

You and Kylo day down near the window, a seat apart. People came in, got rooms, then left, and after a few hours, Kylo excused himself to make a call. presumably to tell the hotel and your boss that the two of you were going to be late to the conference.

The sky began to grow dark and to your surprise, Kylo started to drift off, his head hitting your shoulder. You were tempted to shove it off, but thought better of it. You looked up to the lady behind the counter.

She smiled, “Do you want that room now?”

You smiled back and nodded.

She looked at the notebook on the counter and a devious smirk crossed her lips, quickly replaced by a smile. “You’re in luck, only one room left.”


	2. Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you’re stranded in the desert with the one person you hate?

You were not amused.

“Is there any other room?” You pleaded with the woman behind the desk. She’d smirked and hit you with the bad news that the only room left was a single bed with no pull out couch, or couch at all for that matter.

You swore that life hated you. This day has gone in such a bad direction, that you wouldn’t believe it. Your car broke down, you had to walk two hours in 100 degree weather, and now, you had to sleep in the same bed as him.

The woman shook her head, and you could swear that that smile was getting more and more sadistic as the seconds passed.

“Please. I’ll pay extra. Stay in a haunted shack on the cold hard ground.” You saw the lady giggle. “You don’t understand. I would rather stand in a sandstorm with my eyes glued open than-”

“I don’t think sleeping with me is that bad.” Kylo’s voice came from beside you, his head still resting on your shoulder

You turned and glared at him. You didn’t know he was awake, honestly. Maybe then you wouldn’t have said what you did.

Nope. You still would have said it.

You shrugged his head off of you and he sat up straight. You realized, that all this time, he wasn’t asleep at all.

Kylo stood up and headed towards the woman behind the counter, pulling out his wallet. “We’ll take the room.”

“What? No.” You stood up as well. You didn’t want to sleep in the same bed with him, much less, the same room. There had to be another somewhere and you just needed time to ask her.

“Yes.” Kylo said to you and looked back to the woman.

The woman smiled, “Cash or card?”

“No.” You walked forward as Kylo opened up his wallet and took out the company card.

“Card.”

“No.” You put your hand over the card reader. “I’m not going to sleep with you Kylo.”

—-

“I hate you.” You stared up at the ceiling. The bed–the whole room–made your skin crawl, and Kylo hadn’t even gotten in yet. The room was lit by dim red lights. Red and black, apart from the carpet, being the only colors in the room. The romantic setting made you want to puke.

It’s only for one night. It’s only for one night, you kept repeating in your head.

You moved your eyes away from the ceiling and landed on Kylo. He was undressing near your bags. Your eyes lingered on his back as he pulled his shirt over his head. You watched as more and more beauty marks appeared on his skin. He was like an actual constellation in the sky and you couldn’t help but to think-

“Just go to sleep, Y/n.” He turned and you whipped your eyes away from his form in order to look back up at the ceiling. You tried not to notice how you missed looking at him. “As you said earlier: at least unconscious we don’t have to deal with each other.”

The lights turned off, but the red hue was still illuminating some of the room. You turned your body and “closed” your eyes, hoping that he didn’t notice you looking through the slits in your eyes. His sweatpants hung low on his hips.

Why were you watching him like this? You asked yourself, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look away.

His chest rose and fell as he sighed, moved his hand through his hair, and walked towards the bed. His pale skin was masked with the dim red lights, and you were–dare you say–captivated by his beauty.

Too bad you hated him… or did you.

Kylo got into bed and turned away from you, clearly done talking for the night.

You looked at the back of his head. His jet black hair laid across the pillow.

What were you doing?

You were supposed to be hating him. He took your job away from you, came around to your desk everyday to rub it in, and now you were on a trip with him–in bed with him–and all you wanted to do was…

You didn’t know. But it sure as hell wasn’t hate.

You forced your eyes away from him, and closed your eyes.

—-

The next morning, you woke up first, feeling warm.

You eyes fluttered open, and you looked back up at the ceiling. You took a breath in and felt constriction on your chest. You looked down and saw Kylo’s head resting on your chest, his arms wrapped around your waist, snoring softly. You took notice that your arms were wrapped around him as well. You cradled his head, holding him close to you.

Again, you thought about pushing him off of you, but the same feeling from yesterday came over you. A feeling that made you want to stay in his arms. It felt nice when he touched you, and you realized that you liked Kylo more when he was unconscious.

Or so you told yourself.

You stayed as still as you could, hoping not to wake him up, and unconsciously ran your hands through his hair. As you did this, you thought for a while.

About Kylo.

You knew that you should forgive him. It wasn’t his choice to take the position. He was forced to.

Phasma, the Chief Operating Officer, told you this herself.

“I put you up for it, Y/n. They said they had someone better. I asked who, they told me it was Kylo. I said you had way more experience, than him. They said that the big boss said it was going to be Kylo who got the position, and that was that.” She explained after you had forced it out of her.

You thanked her and then sat in your office, hours after closing, busying yourself with work.

Instead of just accepting it, you had wanted someone to blame. Kylo was the unlucky recipient, and for too long, you’d been ignoring that it wasn’t his fault.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, genuinely saying it.

Kylo stirred, and you tensed, hand stilling in his hair. He groaned, pushing back, against your hand in a way that told you to keep going. So you did.

—-

Kylo woke up again after a few hours of sleep.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking over to you.

You were turned on your side, breathing in and out peacefully. He took this moment to study you. He watched as your eyes moved back and forth behind your eyelids and how your hair laid on the pillow under you in the moonlight.

She’s beautiful, he thought.

Kylo lifted his hand and lightly touched your cheek. When he noticed what he was doing, Kylo yanked his hand back towards him. He didn’t want to wake you up.

“Y/n.” He whispered. You didn’t answer.

Kylo stayed cautious, “Are you awake?”

Again you didn’t answer.

Kylo looked for any indication that you had woken up. There was none.

He sighed out and turned back to look at the ceiling.

He tried acting like he hates you. He’s truly and genuinely tried, but he can’t, and it’s not like you haven’t made it easy for him. You bicker all the time, but earlier in the car, he got to thinking, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to keep arguing with you. It wasn’t because he liked mocking you, but because of your passionate hatred towards him. You hate him with passion, and Kylo loves that passion. He wishes that he could see you use it for something else. Not just for hating him. He hated himself for knowing that you hated him.

“I’m sorry, Y/n.” He said out loud, actually hoping that you were awake.

He didn’t expect an answer back, and got none in return. With that, he turned over and went back to sleep.

—-

You woke up to the sound of someone pounding on your hotel door.

You groaned and covered your head with the pillow under you, “Go away!”

The person didn’t let up, and you groaned again and kicked away the blankets, stomping over to the door and swinging it open. You rolled your eyes. “Of course it’s you.”

“Sorry, I forgot the key.”

You sighed, “It’s fine.”

You were too tired to question the large box he held in his arms. You shuffled back over to the bed and climbed back in, welcoming the

“Good news and bad news.”

You threw the blankets over your head, not wanting to hear either. You just wanted to sleep a bit before getting back on the road.

“Good news it is.” He mumbled then continued in his normal voice. “I got us food, games and whatnot to hold us over for the next few days or so.”

You furrowed your brows and came out from under the blankets. “Few days or so?”

“That’s the bad news. Apparently, a real bad sandstorm is rolling into town and the city is going on lockdown until it finishes. That won’t be for another couple of days.”

“Are you serious?” Your eyes widened in shock, mouth open in disbelief.

“They’re saying it could be a week.” Kylo added on putting the icing of the all too bitter cake.


End file.
